You & I (In Many Different Ways)
by deeplyinloves
Summary: "Wouldn't it be funny if we all fell in love? Kinda like '50 First Dates'. The fans would sooo love that," Dougie chuckled. The other boys laughed in agreement. "That should totally happen," Harry added. "Don't jinx it!" Tom screeched. Danny shrugged. "Why not? I don't think any of us would mind it." (DIFFERENT PAIRINGS AND PROMPTS EVERY CHAPTER. Rated M to be safe!)
1. Falling In Love (Literally)

_Disclaimer: You should already know at this point that I sadly don't have McFly trapped in the confides of my room, so, no, I don't own them. Or University of Essex hehe. Or anything, really._

_A/N: Again, as said in the summary, each chapter is based off a prompt. They'll probably be drabbles or proper chapters. Most of them I'll choose the pairing for, although I'd love for you to tell me if there's a pairing and a situation (or a continuation!) that they'll be in that you'd love to see and I'll try to find a prompt that'll match it! You can PM me as well; PM or reviewing are your options ^.^_

_A/N 2: This was originally going to be posted once school is out, but that's in like two weeks, and I can't wait that long to get these babies posted, and I was hoping to take a tiny break from This Is Your Big Shot and get some inspiration by doing some prompts, so yeah!_

**1. Falling In Love (Literally)**

Harry is your typical fit twenty-year-old.

He loved to run.

A lot.

Harry would take part in as many marathons and triathlons as he could. He loved to bike and jog in the park. You'd think he was a stick and his wrists were to the point where you could wrap your entire hand around it when really, he had abs. Abs that you could cook a barbecue on.

But Harry was also obsessed with going to the gym and eating healthy and keeping the right amount of fat and muscle in his body.

Which is why he planned to do track and field and hopefully become an Olympic athlete one day.

Unlike most guys, Harry hated TV. Anything electronic related, although he does like to watch the footie and root on his favorite team. That was it.

Life for Harry Judd wasn't much.

Even his relationship status was at an all-time low at the moment. Sure, he did have some girls (and guys) over for a bit, but it was never something serious.

Harry Judd wasn't the type for a steady relationship. He liked being on the go, and he didn't want anyone to stop him.

Dougie was the complete opposite.

He hated the outdoors.

A lot.

Besides skateboarding with his friends, but that's different.

He kept to himself in his room. He still lived with his mum and had just graduated. He goes to the University of Essex and studies Art History because it's the only other thing that interests him besides music. As much as Dougie's parents didn't want him to pursue something that wouldn't get him a lot of money any time soon, like art and music, Dougie was persistent. He had them convinced when he had invited his friend Lara to give them a talking.

But as much as he adored art, Dougie loved to play the bass. He was completely obsessed. He had a bass teacher and he planned one day to go to auditions once he finished college. He didn't want to stop studying in the middle his second favorite subject in the entire world.

Because Dougie wasn't much for going outside – he, again, loved the confides of his room and spent most of his time pretending that he was studying for a test that was never happening within two weeks' time – his mum had convinced her son to take a walk or _"go hang with your bad-ass skater friends and go grind rails or something"_.

So he did. He brought his skateboard. And because it was hot for once, he wore a black tank and kept his tan cargo shorts on. And because his mother was never the type to wear ratty clothing, she brought out new and clean shoes that matched Dougie's shirt.

Dougie skated along a sidewalk that he wasn't supposed to skate on, but because the security in town weren't very strict, he's allowed to cause mayhem wherever he desired. Not that he was the type to do so with his beaten up skateboard.

He dazed off and stared at everything with lifeless eyes. He was tired at looking at everything with no purpose. No one to share it with. No one to make everything seem ten times better than it actually is. Dougie suddenly felt lonely. His sister had a boyfriend, _Christ_, even his own mum had found a date tomorrow night after their father had left two months ago.

When was it his turn?

At that same moment, Harry was jogging down the same sidewalk the opposite way. Earbuds in his ears and arms swinging at a steady pace, Harry was completely shell-shocked when he looked up to see the prettiest face he has ever seen in his entire life.

And it belonged to a boy.

For the first time in his life, Harry had lost his footing and tripped right in front of the attractive stranger. It wasn't on purpose. He had literally just fallen for him as cheesy as it sounds. He had scraped his knee slightly but managed to get up. Well, he actually didn't, because he was waiting for the stranger to help him up.

"Shit, are you alright? Oh God, the security had better not find out. You won't tell them I did this, will you?" The boy rambled as he extended a hand to Harry, to which Harry happily accepted. It was a slight struggle for Harry to get up as the stranger didn't have much strength. He looked at his arm and almost cooed at how thin and weak it was.

"Oh, do they not allow skateboarding here? It didn't seem like it. Anyway, it's not really your fault. I just… I lost my footing. I do it all the time," he lied. Harry smiled thankfully at the boy – blonde, very short, and very young-looking.

"No, but it never seemed like they enforce it, so I just go ahead with it. Are you sure? I mean, you scraped your knee pretty bad," the boy pointed to the small scrape on Harry's left knee. Harry shook his head. "Nah, its fine. I'm done with my daily jog anyway," which was a complete lie; Harry still had a mile to go, "I'm gonna go home and clean it up. Thanks for the help…"

"Dougie. It's nice to meet you," the boy – Dougie – smiled. He patted Harry's shoulder, hopped on his skateboard and waved as he rolled away. Harry gaped at the boy and repeated his name until he believed that everything that had just happened was real.

He didn't want to run because he wanted to anymore. He just wanted to run to wherever Dougie was.

* * *

_A/N 3: If you want me to continue this prompt (or any future prompts!), just tell me in a review (or PM me!). You know, because I plan on continuing this and I tend to forget stuff **really **easily._


	2. Not Your Average Romantic Story (Part 1)

_Disclaimer: I don't own the '50s, McFly or California. Sighhhhh._

_A/N: Try to imagine Dougie and his cowboy accent, but as an old man, while reading this. Because I did. _

_A/N 2: Don't tell me otherwise, I know it sounds like the cheesiest kind of story. Don't judge._

_A/N 3: *gasp* I know, Tom's a bad guy for once! But you know, I thought about the Above The Noise album cover and Tom looked really evil and bad-ass in it so... yeah..._

_A/N 4: (Too many A/Ns, I know!) I promise I will continue Falling In Love (Literally) soon! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Also, thanks for waiting! Mwah!_

**2. Not Your Average Romantic Story (Part 1)**

Take one good look at a guy like Tom Fletcher, and you'd think he's the most delicate, innocent, and respectful human being you'll ever see.

Waste one entire day with Tom Fletcher, and you'd think differently.

Now, you're probably thinking why I'm telling you this.

This is because I'm about to tell you a very good story.

The only good story I'll ever tell.

Only because I'm a lazy fuck who doesn't have a very eventful life.

As told to me by my stupid husband Danny.

He's in this, by the way.

Shall I start the story?

* * *

At this time, everyone dressed like a person from the fifties. Only because, well, this _was_ the fifties.

TVs were new, loafers were the 'in', and doo-wop and rock and roll was the music everyone loved to listen to.

Guys had their hair gelled back and girls wore dresses just above their ankles.

Almost everybody in town had at least a brother, a sister and two parents. I have a younger sister and only a mother since our father ditched us before we sailed off, so I was considered far from the norm.

Plus, I was one of the shortest eighteen-year-olds in town (including the fact I had blonde hair that _wasn't_ gelled back and hung over my forehead), so of course, I was the go to guy to pick on.

Life in Angles City, California was quiet and sweet. I was one of the few families who had traveled from across the pond to create a new life here. My mum wanted to start a new restaurant business. She started the only café that ever existed in this city. It was a hit right away. Although I don't know why people would rather beat me up and hang me by my underwear than praise me for being the owner's son. People who lived here were most likely to never leave, so everyone knew each other quite well. And when there was someone new in town, we would be able to tell.

And that new person came at the weirdest time.

It was August 15th, 1956. That day was the start of the town festival. Game booths were set up, a merry-go-round was set up, food was being served from all the local stores, and a dance floor was built smack in the middle of town.

I always looked forward to the festival every year. My friend Danny (who also moved here from across the pond) and I would compete in the pie eating competitions. He would always win.

I had a liking, a _strong_ liking, towards Danny. I mean, sure, it made sense because every single girl in school had a gigantic crush on him. He was the one who swooned everyone's mums. He was the one who always had his hair gelled back perfectly compared to others. He had some moves. He played guitar. He sang like an angel. He was everyone's Elvis Presley.

Did I forget to mention that I wasn't openly gay? I'm pretty sure my sexuality had never existed back then, let alone did anyone know what to do if they had feelings like that, I wasn't sure, but I knew that if I had told Danny, everyone else would find out, and I would become worse than the outsider I already was.

At least I was his friend.

Anyway, right when Danny had received his third medal for pie eating champion, a car had crashed into one of the game booths. A beautiful black convertible.

A gunshot went off and the first thing Danny did was throw me into a bush. He was literally the only guy out in the open. Everyone else had run for safety.

"I want to speak with the mayor," a voice screamed. I noticed that the mayor himself had just shut himself inside the city hall building. Danny, being the brave and courageous guy he always is, replied, "I'm the mayor. Whataya want?"

A man with floppy blonde hair and big brown eyes appeared from inside the convertible. He wore a ragged white t-shirt and slick black pants. He could have passed off as the blonde version of Danny Zuko. He had the most baby-cute face. I couldn't imagine someone like him to be a criminal. In his right hand was a shiny and silver shotgun. Of course, all my suspicions of him being a religious person who wanted to spread religion more or something, vanished.

The man raised his weapon and aimed it straight at Danny's head.

"I want everything in your safe. _Every single penny_."

It was unusual for someone to cause trouble around this part of California. It was considered one of the safest towns in the west. The thing was, this man didn't seem to be from the west at all. If anything, he looked like he had just arrived here from the UK. Another desperate person who probably wasn't able to make a decent living in the states.

"If I'm going to open the safe for you," Danny started, holding his hands up in the air. _"He doesn't even know where the safe is!" _my mind screamed."I would love to know the name of the man who's going to take everything," he ended with a charming smile. I almost sighed dreamily. I shouldn't be, this is a serious situation.

"Tom. Tom Fletcher," The man replied quickly with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, _Tom Fletcher_, I don't like your attitude. I suggest you might as well shoot me. I don't want to bother opening the safe for the likes of you," Danny spat. My eyes had fallen out of my head. What the hell was he thinking?! I knew him from the day I got here to now, and I didn't think he was this idiotic! I don't want him to risk his life just to stand up for all of us!

Tom snorted. "How naive. I know you're not the mayor. You don't look it, at least. But I'm not going to shoot you. I'm going to shoot this." Tom reached behind his back and pulled out a little girl. Duck tape was slapped to her mouth and her cries of help were completely muffled.

I looked at her and felt a surge of recognition. _"Wait a minute..." _

_Shit_. No.

It's my sister.

Danny must have realized it as well, because his smirk faltered a bit.

"Ah, so you know this child?" Tom snickered, moving his gun so it pointed at little Jazzie's head. Tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Let her go," Danny growled. His fists clenched and I knew that any second now, he was going to pounce, even if it meant losing his life.

"If you tell me where the mayor is, I'll let her go and I won't shoot you."

I knew Danny wouldn't have known where the mayor went. And I knew that Tom would shoot him if he said so. And I knew that he would eventually brawl Tom to his death. And I knew I was the only one who knew where he hid.

Mustering up the small courage I had, I stood up from my hiding spot. Tom saw me immediately and smiled. "_Ah_, we have another guest. Pleased to meet you."

Danny followed Tom's gaze and his jaw dropped. "Doug..."

I shot him a reassuring look, although it didn't comfort him enough. "I got this," I said in the most confident voice I could manage, which didn't sound very convincing.

Danny shook his head and almost pushed me back to the bush (My heart had literally soared for his sensitivity towards me. I could have done some naughty things to him right there and now, but I still had some dignity left.) but I squeezed his hand and stood in front of him.

"Tom, right? Okay, well, you have my sister right under your gun- no, don't put your finger on the trigger -and my friend here who was brave enough to stand up for everyone, I'm sure you want to shoot him as well- no, put the gun down, I'm not done," I explained casually. For once in my life, my voice didn't crack or shake. I was very pleased with myself.

"If you let these two go, I'll make sure you find the safe and take all of its contents with you. It's nowhere near here. You don't need the mayor for anything, really."

Tom snorted again and laughed to his heart's content. "Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that bullshit? Ha!"

I stood my ground and held my gaze. "Well, yeah. I'm not joking. Do you think the mayor is going to know where the safe is and the combo of the safe?" I shrugged.

After a long moment, Tom pointed his gun at me. "Actually, yes, I do. It's _their_ safe, isn't it?"

My stare never faltered, surprisingly. "But it would be smarter if someone else knew where it was and how to open it. Otherwise, any robber would know the first person to question."

I loved it when I had my moments.

Tom loosened his hold on the gun and moments later, he let go of Jazzie. Immediately she ran off into one of the café where our mother was hiding. I sighed with relief.

"Not so fast. You don't think I'm going to let you off that easy, do you?" Tom took a couple of steps closer and pointed the gun straight at my head. He snickered. "I let your sister off, she's not my problem. But your friend here, he's going to be my hostage."

I stepped forward, puffing my chest out. "I don't think you understand. I said to let go _both _of them. How are you so sure you're going to make me show you where the safe is hidden if you have him as a hostage?"

Tom rolled his eyes as if I was the stupid one. "Look, he's not my problem either, so you have a choice. I either let you sit in the backseat of the car and I keep your friend in the front with me with my gun on his head and he stays 'alive' or I shoot him right now. Then you. Then I'll go find your sister and shoot her too. Your choice."

I gulped, but I knew the obvious option to go with. I'm not going to let the people I love (including me) die.

"I'll take the latter," I mumbled.

As soon as I said, Tom stood me next to Danny and he pointed the gun at Danny's head. He led us to the car and I was first thrown/tied up/tightly buckled up in the back. Someone in the distance shouted some statement of encouragement which caused others to bravely whoop along. In the blink of an eye, Tom aimed his gun at the person who did and released the trigger. The bullet landed directly through the person's head.

Silence filled the city.

"He's a reminder that justice is punishable. Try and stand up for yourselves and you'll end up dead like that fool over there."

I felt shivers go through my body and for a second, I wish I had chosen to have gotten shot instead. I had a feeling that Tom was going to shoot us eventually. He's just stalling. Just like I am.

Danny was thrown in the passenger seat and buckled up and tied up exactly like I was. Tom looked at us for a moment and disappeared into the cafe. I broke into a sweat. He wasn't going to touch my family, was he?

"Dougie, the safe _is_ actually in the city hall! What are you up to?" Danny whispered.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. You just have to trust me the entire time. When I mean trust, I mean it, okay?" I assured as best I could. Danny stiffened immediately and I looked up to see Tom had just come back.

"I didn't shoot your sister in there, don't get your knickers in a twist," Tom chuckled darkly. He revved up the car and thew a bag on the seat next to me. Inside was probably everything in our cash register and pastries my mother had baked for the night to sell.

"You took everything from the register?!" I screeched at him. "They're going to go bankrupt because of you! We were supposed to pay part of the loan for the car tomorrow!"

"You can't have everything you want, now can you sweetheart?" Tom laughed in a maniacal fashion and shot his gun a couple of times into the air as the car screeched its way out of the city.

_*insert corny 'to be continued' line here*_


	3. Falling In Love (Literally) - Part 2

_Disclaimer: You know the drill.__  
_

_A/N: __I was going to wait longer, but I couldn't. This had to be written sooner or later. And I know you all would have hated it if I chose later._

___A/N 2: This Is Your Big Shot will be updated soon! The last day of school is this Friday so I'll have some time to finish it up for all of you to read, okay? :D_

**3. Falling In Love (Literally) - Part 2 **

The day after, things for Harry only went down.

He's never been infatuated with anyone in his entire life. Now, he knows how it feels.

It's only been a two days, and he's already bought three cartons of Dreyer's ice cream and got advice from his roommate Danny that he should watch _Legally Blonde _if he was in such a state.

All he ever thought of was Dougie. It was annoying enough that he had given up his passion for running to resort to the depressed state his is in now. He liked the rest at least. He needed it.

"I know how you feel," Harry said to the TV. It was at the scene where Elle is sitting in her bed watching a sappy soap opera because she's going through a heartbreak. Harry didn't go through heartbreak, but he knew how it felt to be heartbroken when you were sure you couldn't be with the one you want so badly.

He started to sob wildly at the though of it. Another one of his sudden outbursts.

"Mate, you really need to get your act together," Danny scoffed as he entered the living room. He grabbed a small handful of crisps from the bag he was holding and threw them at Harry.

Harry looked up at him with blotchy, red eyes. "You don't know how it feels to be in love with someone you can't have!" He then resumed to crying quietly and holding the quilt he had over himself tighter.

"Actually, I have. Twice. Third time's a charm, I met a really sweet guy when I was walking across campus yesterday and he's coming to pick me up tonight for our first date." Danny smiled to himself.

Harry glared at him. "Congratulations, you have a love life. And it's at the peak of your college years too. Right in the middle of it. Hooray for you."

Danny sighed and made his way to Harry. He threw an arm over his shoulder and patted it awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, dude. But in total honesty, it's always like this with you."

"No it's not," Harry retorted immediately.

"Yes, it is. You have a massive crush on someone, then you resort to this. Prying over someone you haven't even made a move on."

"I don't have a choice. This isn't high school where I see them every weekday. This is life, where you run into someone and you have to make an effort to talk to them and stuff. I don't know how to do that," Harry sighed.

"Do they go to the university here? You might have seen them on the way to one of your classes or something," Danny suggested.

Harry shrugged. "It's the first time I've seen him. Ever."

Danny's eyes went wide. "Whoa, wait, _'him'_? You like guys now, mate?"

Harry looked at him seriously. "Yeah. I do."

Danny blinked. "But, you have so many girls posted up on your wall and-"

"Things change, okay Dan?" Harry huffed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Hey, at least we can relate now," Danny chuckled. Harry couldn't help but chuckle along. It was impossible not to when it's Danny Jones.

"Maybe we'll see him when you come with us to the cinema tonight?" Danny offered after a long moment of thinking.

"No, I can't crash your date. You've waited so long for a chance to find someone. I don't want to wreck it," Harry refused.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, what are mates for?" Danny ruffled Harry's hair and he snorted.

"Fine, fine, I can't say no to you," Harry finally accepted.

It was then that the doorbell rang and Danny hopped off the couch to open the door. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. He could tell Danny is foolishly in love.

"Tom! H-hi! You look hot!"

Harry snorted and bit his lip to fight the incoming fit of giggles that were threatening to burst out.

_"Typical Danny."_

He looked over towards the doorway. Tom's pale cheeks turned bright red and he ran his skinny fingers through his luscious looking blonde locks.

"T-thanks Dan. You're not so bad yourself," he replied nervously.

Danny smiled, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Look, I know this is weird, but my roommate Harry - say hi Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes again and waved at Tom, who waved politely back.

"Uh, yeah, Harry's going through heartbreak. Huge crisis, since he's rarely had times like these. I was hoping if we could take him along? I mean, you know, to cheer him up," Danny rambled. Tom chuckled at the brunette and nodded. "I don't mind."

Harry took this as his cue to rush to his room and find the best looking clothes he could find in the huge pile he's left next to his bed. He prayed that he still had some Axe left to cover the stench that made him smell like a man who hasn't showered in two days, which he is.

Five minutes later, Harry met the two at the door. "Oi, get your faces off each other. You can do that when we're in the theater," Harry teased as he pushed his way past the embarrassed couple.

* * *

Harry felt nervous. It was only because he had a feeling that Dougie was at that movie theater.

"Chill out, mate. You look like you're about to get chucked into a haunted house," Danny laughed from the passenger seat.

"Hey, that's not funny! I still have nightmares about that!" Harry whined. He began to chew on his poor fingernails for the fourth time.

"What happened?" Tom raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Harry and this dude were having a fight over this girl back in grade 10. They ended up having this competition. They had to stay an entire night at the haunted house a couple of miles from here. On that one hill near the park. From nine at night to five in the morning. Eight hours of pure and utter torture," Danny explained, his face full of humor.

"Yeah. I mean, I won, but shit, it was _not_ worth it. That house was really haunted!" Harry shuddered at the memory.

"I made up the dare," Danny added proudly. Tom eyed the blood-drained Harry from the rear view mirror. He shook his head at Danny. "You're so mean."

The three arrived at the movie theater. Harry awkwardly followed the couple to the line for popcorn and soda after buying tickets to watch _The Purge_.

Harry almost had the urge to gag himself to throw up all over Tom and Danny when they kept nuzzling into each other all throughout from buying the food to entering the specific theater where the movie is about to play.

"I'm going to go sit near the front," Harry grumbled, stomping childishly towards the seats on the edge of the pathway between the two exits.

Tom and Danny looked at each other worriedly like parents would to their sick child. "Are you sure? We wouldn't mind if you sat next to us," Tom suggested.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. Harry shook his head. "This is your first date. Not a lad's night, okay? I'll be fine," Harry insisted as he shooed them off. They reluctantly did as he told and settled themselves in the back.

_"Of course they would take the back. They'll probably be sucking their faces halfway through,_" Harry sighed in his head. He settled himself in a seat in the middle and tried to comfortable in his seat. This was going to be a long night.

Halfway through the movie, Harry felt like he was about to doze off. He wasn't going to kid himself when he knew that this movie wasn't up to par for him. He couldn't believe that he was the only one that didn't find the movie scary enough. He looked around him and his breath hitched at the sight of a familiar blonde. No, not Tom.

"Dougie..." Harry sighed dreamily. There he was. Two rows behind him. He was clutching the chair tightly and Harry could tell someone was about to get killed or something when a girl started to scream from the movie.

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to sit next to the young man.

It was a minute later that Harry decided that he would scare him to bits since he hasn't noticed him yet. On the screen, the girl inched forward with the gun as the man who crawled out the window neared her.

In real life, Harry slowly let his hand hover over Dougie's head. Suddenly, he dropped it on the mop of blonde hair and whispered, "You're dead."

Dougie screamed but was muffled when Harry slapped his hand over Dougie's mouth. He struggled to get out of the brunette's grasp and tried to bite Harry's hand off.

"Shh! Hey, it's me! The guy that tripped in front of you a couple of days ago!" Harry whispered loudly, only loud enough that Dougie would feel comforted. Not very much.

"Get off me, you psycho!" Dougie growled as he 'karate chopped' his way out of Harry's arms. Harry chuckled with delight and turned Dougie's head to face him.

"Do you remember me now?"

Dougie was about to kick his opponent in the face when he squinted at the sight of Harry's face. Recognition twinkled in his eyes. He inched his face closer to take a better look at him. Harry bit his lip to keep from trying to kiss Dougie's lips that were tempting him so much.

"Hey, I _do _remember you! How would I forget?"

Harry blushed. _"He hasn't forgotten!" _

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd love to get back to watching this movie," Dougie said moments later as he turned to face the screen. He seemed reluctant but managed to make himself look calm and collected. Harry took this to mind and settled into his seat.

A few minutes later, Dougie was in the same position when Harry first saw him again.

Harry smiled. "You want to get out of here?"

Dougie took a moment to think, then nodded quickly. "Hell yeah."

The blonde bolted out of the theater and Harry nonchalantly followed, taking his time.

He met Dougie by the snack counter after he got free tickets after telling customer service that he and his friend didn't enjoy the movie as they left halfway through.

"Here's a free ticket." Harry held out one of his two tickets to Dougie, to which Dougie thankfully accepted and shoved in his back pocket.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Harry shrugged. Inside, he was actually going wild and crazy. He was so glad that he had run into the blonde tonight. He had to thank Tom and Danny for taking him to the theater later.

"No, thanks for getting me out of that movie. I wanted to watch it to prove my friends I could watch a horror film without shitting my pants."

"Ah, so you hate those kinds of movies? That's sad. I love them. I get excited and not terrified," Harry chuckled.

"That's impossible! That's the purpose of horror films; to get you to practically lose your innocence and throw away your soiled pants!" Dougie gaped.

"I guess the horror films I've seen are pretty shit, then," Harry shrugged.

Dougie smiled. "You should show them to me. Then maybe I won't be scared."

Harry returned the smile. "Sure. I could hold your hand and hold a pacifier to your mouth to keep you from screaming."

"Hey, I'm not _easy_ to scare," Dougie pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see," Harry laughed.

"You know, I never got your name," Dougie said. He grabbed an old receipt and dull pencil from his back pocket and scribbled his number.

Harry's eyes twinkled at the sight. _"OMGOMGOMGOMOMG I'M GOING TO GET HIS NUMBER SLKGJASLKFDJ; I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL DANNY." _

"It's Harry. It was nice 'meeting' you again, Dougie," Harry grinned. He wanted to suppress his grin, but that he was getting Dougie's number just made it that much harder not to.

"Same to you, Harry. I'll see you for that film, yeah?" Dougie grinned back, handing Harry the receipt.

Harry pocketed it and made a mental note to frame it and treasure it forever. Well, the framing part might be too much, but Harry didn't care.

"Yup." The two made their goodbyes and Harry sat around the lobby, waiting for the two stupidly in love men that he was waiting rather impatiently for.

_*to be or not to be continued... that is the question...?__*_


	4. Welcome To Funtown

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing *sobs wildly*_

_A/N: It's all Zombieland's fault._

_A/N 2: I'm very sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. This horrid thing called laziness, depression, and writer's block got in the way. Thank you for waiting!_

**3. Welcome To Funtown **

"Where do ya think they've run off to?"

"I don't know, but we have to find them. This place looks like it's about to close soon."

"Haz?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"Everyone's staring at us all weird. They look like they want to eat us."

"It's because we're the hot ones in the band. Now, please shut up and concentrate on finding Tom and Dougie."

"I can't when everyone's looking at us like this!"

"It's no different when there's a crowd of fans waiting for us outside a hotel! They're just staff members who happen to have spotted real like celebrities. Of course they would look at us like this."

"Yes, it is. They really do like they want to eat us. They look like zombies, dude."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"...fine."

For an hour, Danny and Harry searched all throughout the amusement park for Tom and Dougie. They decided to split up when the pairs wanted to go on different rides; Danny and Harry on the roller coaster and Tom and Dougie at the laser tag course. It was after the roller coaster that the sun started to set and the park suddenly became almost abandoned except for the staff. Harry did agree that everyone was looking at them weirdly, but because he felt he was the only sane one in the band, he didn't want to admit it to the least sane one, Danny. He could argue that Dougie is the least sane, but Dougie wasn't here right now and he was sure that he wouldn't be talking as much as Danny was right now.

"Should we go check the laser tag course again?"

"No, Danny. We went around that bloody thing twice already. I don't want to go through it again."

"We should just go back to the car, then. Maybe they're waiting for us there."

"You know what, fine. They're not answering their phones anyway and I'm pretty sure they're just playing a stupid prank again."

"Probably."

The two were all the way at the other side of the park, right by the roller coaster they were on an hour before. They made their way towards the entrance, which would be a long walk there.

"Harry..."

"What now, Danny?"

"Why are all the staff members surrounding us?"

The pair looked around them and it was then that Harry started to panic. Danny was right. They looked like zombies.

"Danny, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Run."

Danny and Harry bolted through the crowd of zombies and Harry sighed in relief when he escaped their grasp. Danny, on the other hand, got caught in the middle.

"Shit! Danny!"

"Harry! H-help!"

He turned around and felt his heart jump at the sight of Danny trying to fight off the huge amount of zombie looking staff members.

"I wish I didn't suggest to come to this stupid place."

He charged his way through the flesh-eating monsters and grabbed onto Danny as tightly as he could.

"Can you still punch, mate?"

"If I have to!"

"Then pretend these are all boxing dummies!"

Harry didn't care if these people were pretending or not, he beat up as many as he could. They eventually fought their way out of the crowd and ran towards the entrance again.

"The entrance is blocked!"

Danny bit his lip and turned to look at the mob of zombies running towards them at both directions.

"We need to hide."

Harry hurriedly looked around and spotted the house of mirrors. He shook his head; why do people in amusement park horror films always end up in a house of mirrors?

"In there!"

Harry grabbed Danny's hand and the two sprinted inside.

"Be quiet at this point, okay Danny?"

Danny nodded wordlessly. They settled into a far corner of the house where they could bolt out through the emergency exit if they needed to.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"I'm so _fucking_ scared."

Harry looked at the Boltoner cuddled into his side and cooed. He looked so innocent and frightened. Harry let him curl into his side and hugged him tighter. He kissed the top of Danny's head and whispered,

"We'll be okay. I promise. I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

Danny whimpered quietly and Harry's head shot up. A zombie had just entered and they could see one from one of the mirrors. Danny hated this. He couldn't tell where the zombie was exactly and if it was anywhere near them.

"Shh. Lay low."

Harry comforted the young brunette and searched around them for a weapon of some sort. He smiled when he spotted a fire extinguisher across them. He grabbed onto it and stood up.

"Harry don't-"

"Shush."

The moaning got closer and Danny's breathing became more uneven by the second. He was sure he's never hyperventilated like this before. He was so tempted to run out of there.

Moments later, the zombie jumped out at them and Harry swung the fire extinguisher on his head. It fell to the floor and tried to get up again. Harry smashed its head and banged the extinguisher on its head once more to make sure it was dead.

"T-that was the lady that sold me the cotton candy... I thought she was pretty fit..."

Harry looked at Danny with a humorous smile.

"Well, she was a zombie. Change your mind?"

Danny returned the smile weakly.

"Yeah. She's got an ugly personality, now that I see it. I'm not really into cannibals."

Harry laughed and settled next to the Boltoner again.

"See, I told you we're going to be okay. As long as I'm here, you're not going to get hurt."

Danny's smile widened and he kissed Harry's cheek sloppily.

"Thanks."

Harry nodded and ruffled Danny's hair.

"No problem. Now, let's get out of here. Maybe they've settled down a bit..."

Harry took Danny's hand and opened the emergency exit slowly. It didn't seem that any zombies were around there, but Harry knew from a few movies that they were always waiting and hiding.

"We're going to try and find another hiding spot. We need to keep changing locations to keep them off our tail. Take the extinguisher."

Danny nodded and grabbed it from Harry's hand. Harry searched around as they exited the house and found a sharp plank of wood.

"Are we ready?"

"Y-yeah."

They kept their hands intertwined, as the two didn't want to lose each other again when they did the first time they ran through the mob of zombies.

Harry peered out for any sign of a zombie while Danny tried to decide what would be their next place to hide.

"Hey, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"What about the 'Tunnel Of Love'?"

"..."

"Haz?"

"Anything but that, Danny. Anything but."

"Sorry."

Harry sighed.

"It's fine."

Danny led them towards one of the game booths. They crept closer and could clearly it is the balloon and dart booth.

"Aw, this is the one I wanted to play after the roller coaster. Can I play it now, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. He whacked the back of Danny's head.

"Ow!"

"Don't ask stupid questions again, and maybe I won't kill you."

"Geez, don't be so harsh..."

"I'm only trying to make you more smart, Jones."

"Well I won't get any smarter if you keep hitting my head! I'm losing brain cells!"

Harry chuckled and leaped over the counter. Danny followed shortly.

"I'm hungry."

"We'll get food after we get to the car."

"Maybe we can grab some popcorn on the way out..."

Harry whacked Danny's head.

"Ow! Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too, mate."

Harry peeked over the counter and surveyed the area.

"It seems to be clear."

"Emphasis on 'seems'."

"I didn't think you knew what 'emphasis' meant, Dan. I'm proud of you."

Danny flicked Harry's ear and slapped his face for effect.

"Okay... ow... I deserved that."

"Damn right, you did."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over the park again.

"Should we make our way?"

"..."

"Harry?"

"Screw it. Let's make a break for it."

Once Harry leaped back over the counter and sprinted towards the entrance, Danny realized what was going on and followed in hot pursuit.

"Holy shit! There's so many of them on our tail!"

"Just keep running, Danny!"

Halfway there, Harry spotted Tom and Dougie waving frantically from the band van.

"Idiots! Why didn't they pick up their goddamn phones?"

"You just answered your own question. Because they're idiots!"

Because there were so many of them, the zombies were literally close to grabbing the end of Danny's shirt.

"Harry, I don't think I'm going to make it!"

Danny was already beginning to feel a cramp in his stomach that he just couldn't bear any longer. He knew he shouldn't have eaten so much before that roller coaster ride. Then maybe he wouldn't have felt so sick because he threw up for ages afterwards.

"Yes you fucking are, Danny!"

Even though the older brunette couldn't see behind him, Danny shook his head. He wanted to keep going, but he really needed to stop. Danny felt like his body was breaking in half.

Harry looked behind him and his heart leaped in panic. They were _so close_. He freaked out and grabbed Danny's hand tightly.

"You're not going to slow down, okay?"

He didn't have to even look at Danny, he knew he would try no matter what. If it were Dougie or Tom instead of Danny, Harry knew he would be screwed. They'd probably be the zombie's first course if they had a cramp.

Harry smiled. The entrance neared them. He didn't want to jinx it, but they were going to make it. Just a little bit farther.

"H-Harry!"

All of a sudden, Danny's hand wasn't in Harry's hand anymore. And Harry was no longer standing. He felt himself get tackled to the ground. All he could see was the faint image of Danny trying his best to fight off the three surrounding zombies with the fire extinguisher. His expression was grim.

In a flash, Harry speared the sharp plank of wood in his hand through the two zombie's heads that tackled him to the ground. Other zombies heard the noise and were quickly making their way to the two.

"I've got you, Dan."

Danny watched in amazement as Harry stabbed the three zombies, leaving the plank of wood to help Danny up.

"Holy shit, thanks mate."

"Shut up, let's go."

This time, grabbing Danny around the waist as tightly as possible, Harry started off towards the entrance in a mad dash. He could feel Danny tensing up.

"We're almost there."

He could only hear Danny's whimpers and the zombie's moans and groans approaching as the entrance seemed to be getting closer.

Finally, Harry opened the van door quickly and threw Danny inside.

He jumped in and tried to push a few pesky zombies out so he could slide the van door closed.

"Hit the gas!"

Harry shouted. He wasn't sure who was driving, but it had to be Tom, since Dougie wasn't any good under pressure.

"Holy crap, Danny's bleeding!"

Dougie screeched. Harry had finally gotten the van door closed. He turned around to take a look at Danny's wound.

"I thought it was a fucking cramp!"

"Apparently it wasn't."

Danny chuckled. Harry shook his head. How could Danny laugh in a situation like this?

Harry told Danny to take off his shirt and Danny did as told, his face wincing in pain.

His side seemed to look as if it was scratched. The wound wasn't deep and is treatable, but Harry wasn't going to be relieved. He could have prevented that.

"You're fucking joking me! When did you get this?"

"When we first got mobbed by zombies. It was just a small scratch at first, but it got worse when I fell to the ground the second time..."

"Did a zombie attack you?"

"N-no Harry, it was the boardwalk. Really, I promise."

Harry could feel Dougie holding his shoulder. Harry wasn't sure what he looked like, but he could guess that he looked insane at the moment.

"You better not be lying to me, Jones."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"We've seen those zombie movies! Any scratch or bite from a zombie causes an infection, and you could turn into... into one of _them _within a couple of hours. I would rather shoot you right now than have to shoot you when you start eating our brains out-"

"Harry! I'm not lying, it was from the damn boardwalk! If I was scratched by a zombie, I would have told you right away so you could shoot me without the others witnessing it. Why are you freaking out so much over this?"

Danny gaped at the sight of a few tears falling from Harry's eyes. Dougie saw this and decided to leave the two alone and made his way back to the passenger seat.

"Are you two okay?"

Tom called from the driver's seat. Without tearing his eyes away from Harry, Danny replied softly,

"Yeah. Harry, are you okay?"

"..."

"Judd?"

"N-no."

"What?"

"_No_, I'm not _fucking _okay. You could have gotten killed by one of those man-eating freaks and it would have been _my _fault. I said I would protect you and look what happened! You're bleeding and we don't have anything to patch you up with. I'm sorry for thinking you lower than me when really, when it comes to mental wellness and all, you're the pro. You're not an idiot. I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm sorry for undermining you all these years. I just want to keep you safe, and I almost lost you today."

Danny smiled weakly. Harry has been his 'bickering buddy' throughout the entire time they've been a band and it wasn't every day that you see Harry Judd opening up or apologizing, especially to his opponent.

Despite the fact that any movement to the torso felt like stabs to the heart, Danny opened his arms and let Harry cuddle into his arms.

"I really do appreciate you. I'm so sorry for everything-"

"It's okay Harry. I didn't get eaten by a zombie, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

The pair laid there all the way to the hospital.

"Did you want to keep that fire extinguisher?"

Danny looked next to him and giggled at the sight of the extinguisher.

"Yeah. You killed a zombie with that thing to keep us alive."

Harry sniffled and laughed.

"Not us. Just you."


	5. Office Relationships Are A No-No

_Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, or the made up paper company of Dunder Mifflin Inc. Or Jello. :(_

_A/N: There are three things I blame. I blame __**Neon Douche **__because Geek!Danny was brought up for a little and I was reminded that I needed to write Geek!Danny for this one... because who doesn't love a little bit of Geek!Danny? I also blame that one video where Tom comes up to Danny with a video camera and Danny Jones in the same glasses as Tom is revealed. Who doesn't love Danny in glasses? Lastly, I blame _The Office_. Jim and Pam are the best._

_A/N 2: This is my first 'drabble' in this series, so I'm sorry for the crappy quality of this __fic! :D_

**5. Office Relationships Are A No-No**

"Tom! Tom! I just got the best e-mail! You need to come here and check it out!" Dougie screamed into the receiver, almost making Tom's left ear bleed in pain.

"Dougie, you do know you could just forward the e-mail, right?" Tom snorted as he shook his head at his friend.

"...what if someone sees the e-mail when they pass by your desk? Just- just get over here!"

Tom sighed and reluctantly pushed himself out of his chair as he hung up on Dougie.

At the same moment, Harry started a stopwatch. Tom looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm timing you." Harry rolled his eyes. "What else does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you timing me?" Tom sighed again. He's been keeping track of how many times he's sighed after he made his first sale this morning. It's his thirty-seventh one.

"Remember the meeting Fletch organized yesterday?"

"What meeting- oh."

Yesterday, Fletch organized a meeting about time management in the workplace. Dougie and Tom sat in the back and muttered at each other about how the meeting was practically a time waster of its own.

"I'm timing you every single time you do something personal," Harry explained with a smirk.

Tom shook his head. Harry could be okay sometimes, but 97% of the time he can be an annoying prick.

"Walking to the back room is _actually _considered as-"

"Twelve point twenty-two seconds. Thirteen...fourteen..."

Tom shook his head again. He ignored Harry's counting and walked towards the back room as Harry's counting became louder.

He met Dougie at his desk. Unlike Tom and Harry, who're sales representatives, Dougie is a customer service representative. It's no wonder why he got that job. Out of everyone else, Dougie's got to be the biggest chatterbox who has the kindest heart.

"Well, let's see it," Tom said. Dougie giggled excitedly and giddily opened the e-mail.

Tom squinted his eyes and read it over slowly. Dougie eyed him and bit his nails. "Well...well?!"

Once Tom got to the end of the e-mail, he smiled widely. "He asked you out?! Through e-mail? Really?"

Dougie playfully pushed the older blonde and huffed. "Seriously though, should I give him a chance? I mean, I know how much you hate him, but I've eyed him and I think he's a good guy and-"

"How can you eye him when you sit all the way back here and there's a room you have to walk through before you get to the main office?" Tom replied sarcastically.

"Tom!" Dougie pouted.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I don't know why you're asking for my permission. It's your love life, not mine." Tom rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, giving Dougie a small hug.

"I just don't want you to have a heart attack if you see us kissing the next day, you know?" Dougie said, concerned.

"Thanks for caring, but I wouldn't be surprised. I've seen the way he looks at you when you pass by," Tom winked. Dougie blushed furiously.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Thanks Tom. You should really find a date of your own. Maybe come along with us...?"

Tom shook his head. "Nope. It's yours and Harry's date, not mine. Besides, I have to give the new receptionist a crash course once they arrive since I'm the only one whose had that job before."

Dougie smiled and gave Tom a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You're a sweetheart."

Tom pushed him away playfully. "Don't call me that."

He walked back to his desk and looked at Harry with a knowing smile. Harry looked up from his work and sighed heavily. "What do you want, Fletcher?"

Tom's smile widened. "I know something."

Harry rubbed his eyebrows. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

Tom simply shrugged and went back to his paperwork. Harry watched him for a few moments before going back to his work with an annoying nagging feeling. Then he remembered the stopwatch.

"Oh. You just took one minute and thirty-three seconds out of your work time to use as personal time. Tsk tsk tsk."

Tom groaned and slammed his head on his desk with a soft thud. Harry smiled wickedly.

Throughout the entire day, Tom kept looking behind his back and at the entrance to the office. He looked up at the clock. It was nearly five o'clock. He wasn't sure when that new receptionist was coming, but it made him pretty pissed off that he would be forced to stay and work late until he gives that new receptionist the crash course.

And as much as Tom liked to over achieve, he didn't like to over achieve when he absolutely didn't want to.

"It's quittin' time! Time to go home, everyone!" Fletch - the manager - announced. Everyone except Tom got up, grabbed their coats, and walked out of the office.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Dougie asked before he made his way to the coat rack. He patted Tom's shoulder sympathetically. Tom looked down at Dougie's other hand and smiled because it was intertwined with Harry's. He looked up at Harry with a smirk. "You have no right to hold this over my head," Harry scolded.

Dougie rolled his eyes. "Don't punish him, Harry."

As the two walked away, Tom called out, "Don't break my bed when you get home, okay?"

"Shut up!" The pair retorted. Tom chuckled to himself and got up to consult Fletch.

"Hey, Fletch. I'm going to stay late tonight. The new receptionist hasn't come in yet and I'm not sure when they're coming in yet..." Tom said.

"Okay, just make sure to lock up with Hank downstairs, okay? He plans on staying in, too," Fletch replied. Tom nodded and watched him leave the office. Tom sighed and stretched himself out.

He had the entire office all to himself. He knew what he was going to do first.

As seen on _The Office, _in the first episode, Jim is known as being the prankster. The first thing he did was put Dwight's stapler in Jello.

Tom made his way to the back room and found himself a large enough bowl and a plate to cover it. He went back to his desk and fished out one of the many Jello packs he has hidden in the back of one of his desk drawers.

Filling the bowl with water, he put in all the contents of the Jello pack and rushed back to Harry's desk to find something to Jello-ify.

"Uh... hi..."

Tom jumped and clutched his heart. Standing right by the receptionist desk happened to be the most gorgeous man he's ever laid his eyes on.

Without thinking, Tom smiled dumbly and sighed, "Hey."

The man stood there awkwardly as Tom just stared at the stranger. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, the man cleared his throat to grab Tom's attention.

Tom snapped out of his daydream and chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry, I've been here all day. I'm even staying late for this new receptionist that's supposed to be here, I don't know..."

He glanced up at the clock and sighed. The clock read six o'clock.

"Should've been here a while ago..." Tom grunted. He went back to shuffling around Harry's desk.

Without a word, the man stood beside Tom and asked in a quiet voice, "What're you doing?"

Tom looked up at him and took note of the shockingly blue eyes that hypnotized him in the first place.

"I, uh, I'm trying to find something of Harry's to put in Jello." Now that Tom sees it, it sounds like the most stupidest thing to say to someone you really want to get in bed.

"You should Jello his stapler, then. That's something that's used a lot, innit?" The man suggested, seemingly going along with Tom's plan as if it were the most normal thing to do at six o'clock at night.

"T-that's actually a really good idea. Just like the first episode of _The Office_," Tom smiled. He grabbed the stapler from Harry's desk drawer and held out his free hand for the stranger to shake.

"I'm Tom Fletcher, salesman."

The man shook his hand, replying, "Danny Jones, untrained receptionist."

Tom smiled at him and continued his business, heading towards the back room before stopping himself in his place. He looked over his shoulder and Danny waved at him 'innocently'.

Tom shook his head in disbelief. "I- I am _so _sorry. I didn't know- I just kinda-"

Danny held a hand up, signaling the blonde to stop talking. "It's fine. I was wondering how long it'd take you to realize. It was fun while it lasted," he sighed, obviously in a fake disappointed way.

Tom smiled again and said, "So... do you mind if I Jello his stapler before we get this started?"

Danny chuckled lightly and waved his hand. "Yeah. Do you mind if I contribute?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Uh, yeah. What do you want to Jello? I can go check if-"

Danny shook his head, pointing at Harry's telephone. "You'll see."

The two smiled knowingly at each other and proceeded to start on their pranks.

"Why do you not like this Harry guy?" Danny asked, attempting to start conversation.

Tom shrugged, thinking this over. He realized he never really had a legit reason about why he hated Harry. Well, except-

"He's annoying as fuck," Tom replied, earning an amused chuckle from the brunet.

"That seems acceptable enough," Danny snorted, searching around the office for some tape. A specific type, in fact.

"Do you have any two-sided tape?"

Tom looked up from the fridge after placing his stapler-in-Jello creation in it. "It's probably at reception. That reminds me, I should give you that crash course."

Tom followed Danny to the receptionist's desk and once they found what Danny was looking for, Tom taught Danny the basics of the phone, how to fax, and what are Fletch's needs and favorite types of sushi's, because Fletch gets very bitchy when he doesn't have the type of sushi he wants at lunchtime.

Suddenly, Tom had a very evil idea.

"You know, I have an idea..."

Danny smiled humorously at Tom's devilish expression. "Ah, and what's this idea you have in mind?"

Tom raised an eyebrow suggestively, and said, "Well, if you want in, you're gonna have to give me your number."

Danny pondered this, and fired back, "If you want my number, you're gonna have to take me out tonight."

They stared at each other with daring eyes, and eventually, Tom realized what Danny had just said.

"Oh, wait, like... like on a date?" Outside, he was surprised and taken aback. Inside, a celebration as humongous as The Queen's Diamond Jubiliee erupted in his brain.

_"DANNY JONES IS GAY! OMG I GOTTA TEXT DOUGIE OMGOMGOMG."_

Danny nodded, but his eyes widened in realization. "Unless you're actually straight, then I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Tom slapped Danny's mouth shut with hand and replied, "No, no. I'm not straight, don't worry. I am, in fact, very interested. We can go now, if you want."

Danny nodded wordlessly, his jaw dropped in surprise and his glasses slipping down his nose at the same time. Without another word, Tom took Danny's hand and took them to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be Applebee's. Then he brought Danny home and did naughty things to him, but if I were to show such naughty things, then I would be disrespecting their privacy, and we really don't want that, now would we? ;)

_**The next**** day...**_

Everyone sat in their respected desks. Danny, especially, sitting at his new receptionist desk with pride, looking up to look at Tom with a sly wink every once in a while, making Tom's pale cheeks blush a deep red.

Harry arrived late. He looked at Tom with a suspicious glare, as he does every morning. Tom never looks back, though. Danny, however, greeted Harry in the most friendliest way, leaving Harry even more suspicious.

He sat at his desk. Holding some papers that need to be stapled, he reached down to the bottom drawer and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"GOD DAMNIT, FLETCHER!"

He groaned loudly and slammed the plate full of stapler-in-Jello on his desk. Danny giggled, covering his mouth. Tom smiled at Danny. He loved making him laugh.

Soon, Harry's phone rang. He ignored the Jello. Danny was calling, but he didn't answer when Harry kept insisting on _"who the fuck is calling me at this un-Godly hour."_

Harry shook his head in frustration and slammed the phone back on the receiver. He tried to get his hand off the phone, but it wouldn't budge. Danny bit his hand, trying as hard as he could to muffle his laughter. He even had to hide his head below the desk. He couldn't take it. Tom smirked at Harry.

Hours later, after Harry's suspicion died down to a moderate level, Tom made his way to the back room, using the old fax machine that the back room people used. "What are you doing?" Dougie asked from his desk, raising his eyebrow questionably. He had already heard of Tom's shenanigans this morning. He was sure Tom was going to get himself fired for this. Or Harry. He's not exactly sure.

"Faxing a letter to Harry from 'Future Harry'," Tom replied casually.

Dougie snorted. "That's the idea you were going to tell Danny last night that got you a date and shag with him?"

Tom nodded without another word. He faxed the letter to the fax machine at Danny's desk. Danny handed the letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_At 1 PM this afternoon, someone poisons Fletch's sushi._

_Do not let him eat the sushi._

_Sincerely,_

_Future Harry_

Harry looked up from his letter and at the clock. 1 PM.

Fletch exits the break room with a container of his favorite sushi.

Harry's eyes widen and he dashes to Fletch's side, slapping the container of sushi out of Fletch's hands. Fletch is shocked and depressed. That was his favorite type of sushi.

"You'll thank me later," Harry says heroically.

Harry gets a lecture on how slapping food out of people's hands is rude and wrong. He is forced to clean the men's bathroom much to his dismay and Tom and Danny's joy.


	6. A Night To Remember

_Disclaimer: I don't own shit. :(_

_A/N: I like imagining Tom as a girl sometimes. It's not wrong, I promise. It's a certain fic's fault._

**_Awesome (Guest)_****_:_ **_Haha, thank you! I appreciate that. Ah, really? That's good that my humor doesn't wander from the story. Aw, thank you so much! Falling In Love (Literally) will avtually be updated again soon, and I have a bunch of new material to post in this fic, so I hope you enjoy! :D_

**6. A Night To Remember**

"Dude, she's looking at you."

"Who?"

"_Her_."

Harry's eyes pointedly looked towards the popular table. There in the middle of all the polished jocks and slutty cheerleaders sat Tom Fletcher. Both parents were expecting a boy, since they wanted the gender to stay a secret. They hadn't thought of any girl names once she was born. They decided they'd stick with what they had in mind, which was Tom. It's obvious why she's so popular.

1) She's blonde. 2) She's the daughter of the school's football coach. 3) She has pouty lips. 4) She has puppy-dog eyes filled with chocolate. 5) She was born hot.

To Danny, a brunet with overgrown straight hair that fell perfectly above his bright blue eyes who loved his guitar more than anything else, those were not the reasons he liked Tom.

Danny followed Harry's gaze, suddenly taken aback by the sight of Tom's eyes. They _never_ looked over Danny's way. Not at the musician's table. Nobody looked this way unless they were musicians themselves and didn't mind being deemed a loser.

"She's actually been looking at you lately, so Dougie's told me," Harry said with a suggestive eyebrow raised. He took out his drumsticks from his messenger bag and started to tap random beats on the cafeteria table they deemed as their own. Well, only Danny, Dougie, and Harry. They were the only three willing to admit they're musicians and ruin their social status. It's not like they really needed anyone else. Really.

Tom happened to be in most of Danny's classes out of the trio. He saw her in his English class, Math class, PE class, and drama. Dougie also happened to be in all of those classes. Harry only saw Danny during his PE class.

"Really?" Danny asked in shock. He wouldn't know. Danny made sure he wouldn't be within eyesight of Tom. Her overprotective and asshole boyfriend George would kill him, considering he also happened to be in the same classes Tom was in with Danny. In fact, George didn't want any guy to look Tom's way.

Harry nodded sincerely. Dougie made his way to their small table, his floppy blonde-brownish hair bouncing against his forehead, making it hard for him to see. Lunch today was pizza. Dougie bought pepperoni pizza and chocolate milk, triple the amount a normal person would buy.

"Thank God! I'm starving," Danny licked his lips, grabbing his pizza and chocolate milk. Dougie frowned at him. "This is the last time, Jones. You gotta fill up your lunch account soon because you're making me go broke."

Harry whimpered, brushing Dougie's bangs out of his face. "What about me?"

Dougie smiled, immediately falling for Harry's pout. "I'd go broke for you, Juddy." They touched noses and muttered _"I love you"_s to each other, causing Danny to almost gag on his pizza. He isn't homophobic, he just thinks the pair does a bit too much PDA. It's no wonder why they're so low on the popularity scale. Everyone but them are homophobes.

"Guys. I'm trying to eat here," Danny groaned, looking back towards the popular table, his heart dropping at the sight of Tom and George kissing. Tongues down each other's throat. Yuck.

"I thought you'd get used to it by now," Dougie complained, setting his tray down and snuggling into Harry's side, Harry's strong arm surrounding Dougie's petite body.

"I'll get there," Danny muttered, chewing on his pizza in an obnoxious fashion.

"Quit moping, Dan. You'll get her," Harry encouraged. Dougie smiled sympathetically. Danny looked between the two of them, sighing heavily.

"I don't need your sympathy, poopheads," Danny replied, chewing even more ferociously on his pizza. Prom is only a week away and he's probably the only semi-attractive teenage boy without a date. His mother and sister would be ashamed.

* * *

_Reasons why I, Danny Jones, like her, Tom Fletcher:_

- She has a really pretty smile, even though she thinks her teeth are crooked and ugly.

- Her laugh is hilarious, even though she hates it.

- She's very smart.

- She has this dimple that pokes out on the right side of her lips. Its adorable.

- She's ace at football.

- She sings like a fucking angel.

- She has a kind heart, unlike the rest of those jerk faces. (Note to self: think of better insulting names)

- She has really pretty handwriting.

- She looks naturally pretty without makeup.

- She looks amazing with glasses on.

- She's the only girl I see.

- I don't know; everything, really.

- Except for the fact she's WAY out of my league and I'm practically the ground under her shoe. (Note to self: crush dreams of wanting to go to prom with Tom. NOT. A. GOOD. IDEA. AFTER. ALL.)

"Danny, how endearing." Mrs. Beesly snatched Danny's notebook away from his hands. Danny's eyes went wide, staring at his empty hands in horror. He watched Mrs. Beesly's expression soften as she read the notebook, making Danny's heart beat slower. She placed it inside her bag that leaned against the stage. It's a good thing he's one of her favorite students. Dougie crawled over to Danny's side of the stage and whispered, "What did you write?" Danny told him and Dougie covered his face with both of his hands. "You're screwed, you know that? She's gonna show Tom for _sure_."

Danny's heart beat quickened and he felt his whole world fall apart. Goddamnit.

Mrs. Beesly had this thing for showing things that she took from kids in her class. Danny remembers a time where one of the kids last year, Brad, dropped a condom on stage while they were practicing their stage jumps. She picked it up and announced that Brad is probably going to have sex with a whore and become a father at the age of 17 because the condom broke. He'll go broke and get white hair by the time he turns 25. Brad never picked up another girl again. Well, for all everyone knows, he's probably picking up girls from another school.

Throughout the entire class, Danny waited nervously for Mrs. Beesly to do something with his precious notebook. Not only was it filled with endless thoughts about Tom (nothing sexual, thank goodness), it was filled with a lot of songs that were about Tom, too. Things like _Obviously_ and _Surfer Babe_, songs that obviously sound like something about Tom. He's been going towards a surfer vibe, thanks to Dougie and Harry's help. Other songs like _Met This Girl _are a bit more vague, but you would get the idea.

What made it worse was that Mrs. Beesly decided they would have a partner exercise today. "Everyone, grab a partner. It's best they are your best friend." Danny sighed with relief. He stuck next to Dougie. Maybe she'd let him off the hook.

They had to do a simple exercise. Each partner takes turns saying good things about each other. It's a self-esteem activity. Danny feels that Mrs. Beesly is on to him, considering the last thing he wrote in his list.

"You have soft hair," Dougie smiles obnoxiously, patting Danny's hair for emphasis. Danny swats his hand away, giving Dougie a harmless glare.

"You can be a twat sometimes, but it's quite endearing, really," Danny replies sarcastically, earning a painful flick on the ear. Dougie dismisses his comment and continues. Everyone continues until the chatter begins to die down. Danny is hoping that this is over, and they don't have to do anything anymore and he can just get his notebook back.

Mrs. Beesly glances up at the clock. "There's a good ten minutes until class is over. I want all of you to choose a different partner. Preferably, the opposite sex, opposite eye color, and opposite hair color." Danny swears Mrs. Beesly is looking at Danny, then her head turns towards Tom. Ugh. All the other blue-eyed brunets have already been taken by some other brown-eyed blonde (which happened to be only two other people), and Tom had no choice but to sit in front of Danny, whose heart beat increased rapidly to the point where he could seriously have a heart attack.

"Hi," Tom's tone is friendly, her smile glowing like the sun and her dimple catching Danny's eye. Danny is certain he's drooling. He's not very sure, but he tries his best to return the smile, nodding in return. He wants to slap himself for not saying anything. Once everyone's chatter is heard, Danny decides to say, "Well, ladies first." He decides he really doesn't like talking; his accent makes him sound like an idiot. However, Tom is finding this endearing, and she giggles slightly at the way Danny says this. Danny eventually remembers that Tom isn't like the other popular people, and she's actually quite nice.

"You're very happy all the time," Tom starts, her smile never seeming to fade away. Danny wants her to stop, because he feels his heart is going to burst out of his chest. How does she know this? Oh yeah, she's in almost all of his classes. It doesn't make sense why she pays attention to him, though.

"Thanks. Um, you're very smart," Danny mumbles, his cheeks burning bright red. He doesn't want to say anything about the way she looks. She already gets that all the time, he thinks. Danny has always thought the things a girl wants to hear is the bright side of their personality.

Tom chuckles, her dimple reappearing and shooting Danny in the heart once again. She shakes her head. "C'mon, you don't mean that. Really."

Danny frowns at this. Why would Tom, out of all the people, think of herself as _not smart_? Has she seen her grades lately?

"You're kidding me, right? You're the top student in all your classes, as far as I'm concerned," Danny argues. He doesn't really know this for sure, but based on what he's seen in the classes he's with her, she's definitely got better grades than 90% of the class, including himself.

Tom smiles, mumbling a _"thanks_" before asking if they can move on. Danny obliges.

"You're very sweet. In a real way, if you know what I mean," Tom says after a long moment of thinking. Again, Danny's not sure why Tom's pointing out such things when she could say _"you've got a unique personality"_ and all those easy things. He's never hung out with Tom in his life. Why would she say all these things?

"Not really..." Danny says, scratching his head in confusion.

"You're sincere. That's what I meant," Tom explains with a smile. There goes Danny's heart again. The two go back and forth, unbeknownst the fact that Danny's falling harder for Tom (even though he was planning on doing the opposite) and Tom's starting to have second thoughts on who she wants to go to prom with. Tom's been watching Danny from afar for some time, unconsciously most of the time, and he's unlike any other guy she's met. He's a real gentleman. The kind she fantasizes about. For a while, she's always thought it's been George. Now, Tom's not so sure.

Suddenly, the bell rings, indicating it's the end of the period. The pair's hearts drop, which surprises Tom a lot. She didn't mean to get attached to the brunet so easily. It wasn't that she didn't mind making an acquaintance with one of the musicians. She couldn't care less about that. It was the idea of falling in _love_ one of the musicians. George would kill Danny.

_"Keep it together Tom! You can't like a musician! You can't **love** a musician! Don't even think about it_ _anymore."_

"It was nice talking to you, Tom. I, uh, gotta go," Danny mumbles, rushing away towards Mrs. Beesly. The comment wasn't necessary or poetic or _whatever_, but it made Tom's heart swell a bit. That scared her a lot.

"I'll give it back to you at the end of the day, Mr. Jones. School rules, you know," Mrs. Beesly replies with a wink to Danny's insistent complaints. Danny groans and blushes hotly, looking towards an approaching Tom. He's afraid and he knows he wants to rip Mrs. Beesly's purse with Danny's notebook in it away from her even though he'll get in a lot of trouble but he knows she's gonna show it to _Tom _and he doesn't want that. Nope.

But Mrs. Beesly gives him another wink and he can't do anything because she won't write him a pass and he has to run all the way to the other side of the school for his next class. Which is in about two minutes.

So he does. But Tom stays. Because Mrs. Beesly promises her she'll write her a pass.

"So, what's all this about?" Tom asks as she fluffs her long blonde hair, sitting at the front of the stage in front of Mrs. Beesly. The drama teacher wordlessly hands her Danny's notebook from her purse when all the other students exit the room. "Take a look. You might like what you see," Mrs. Beesly says, giving her a quick wink before going back to her office. "Make sure to give it back to me when you're done."

Tom watches Mrs. Beesly walk away, furrowing her eyebrows at Danny's notebook. _"Why would she give it to me?" _Tom decides to look in it anyway, and smiles to herself at all the songs Danny has written. Everyone knows he's a musician, and a talented one, too. She's snuck out to watch him play at the crappy pub in the shady part of town. But she didn't know that he wrote originals. Recollecting the countless times she's watched him play, she doesn't remember him playing anything he's written himself. Only covers. She admired the fact that a majority of his songs consisted of a mystery girl he seemed to like a lot.

She finally flipped her way to the last page that Danny's written in. Her breath hitches at the title.

_'Reasons why I, Danny Jones, like her, Tom Fletcher'._

Tom starts to read down his list, her heart unexpectedly swelling at each bullet point. All of a sudden, all thoughts of 'stupid 'ol George' vanished from her mind and everything became about _Danny_. She made it a pact to not fall in love with a musician. Everyone's told her it would only lead to heartbreak. Loving a musician wouldn't be worth it, they say. But she couldn't care less. Not anymore. All those nights of fantasizing of the perfect guy, she always thought it would be George. Now that she contemplates it, it has to be Danny. She has to give him a chance.

Tom scribbles down a note underneath Danny's last bullet point and rushes back to Mrs. Beesly. "Thank you," Tom breathes as she receives her pass. She glides her way down the halls in a dreamy state, thinking of nothing but the musician with the stupid brown straight hair that falls right above his bright blue eyes.

* * *

Danny is suddenly the fastest man alive when he is practically running people over as he tries to make his way to Mrs. Beesly's office. His cheeks are bright red and he's breathing heavily, hoping that Tom hasn't seen anything. He's been slapping himself mentally in the face for wanting to write that list in the first place. Prom is a week away and Danny only has two options as to which girl he'll try to ask, and if Mrs. Beesly decided to show all her classes his notebook, he's doomed.

"Danny! Nice to see you, dearie," Mrs. Beesly greets with a casual smile. Danny scoffs, and although she may be a teacher, after school, she prefers that she isn't treated like one, so Danny's scoff isn't rude at all. Even though it kinda is.

"My notebook?" Danny asks without a second to spare, eager to get his notebook back in his hands and safe where it belongs.

Mrs. Beesly nods and hands Danny his beaten up notebook. Danny cheers and whoops. "You didn't show anyone, did you?"

Mrs. Beesly shakes her head. Danny whoops and cheers again. "Thank you! Thank you, than-"

"Although I did show that one lovely blonde girl. Tom's her name, right?" Mrs. Beesly adds with a sly smirk, fake sweetness oozing from her voice.

Danny's happiness suddenly disappears and his once perfectly peach and freckly skin becomes as white as a ghost.

No. This isn't happening.

He's fuming. He wants to punch a wall. But Danny knows how to control himself, so he stomps out of Mrs. Beesly's office like a toddler with a temper tantrum and slams the door with as much force as he could put into it.

Danny's stomping the rest of the way to Dougie and Harry's locker, not caring for everyone who's watching him and giggling at his irrational behavior. He's used to that. They always laugh at him, anyway.

He finds the couple cooing at each other, Harry tickling Dougie's sides with pure affection. Danny wants to throw up again. They need to tone down on their PDA.

The pair realize that Danny is staring at them with angry eyes and Dougie sees Danny's notebook in his hands. "Hey, you got your notebook back!" Dougie comments with a cheerful tone. Harry gives Danny a grin. It's not working, though.

"Guess who read it?" Danny muttered through his gritted teeth, his arms crossed tightly. Dougie and Harry look at each other, trying to guess who. They have no clue and give Danny a shrug.

"Tom."

Then Dougie and Harry are smiling and telling him really nice words and Danny's not sure why. They should be shocked in silence or something. He asks them why they're doing that.

"Because! The way she's been looking at you lately, she's probably written you a note!" Harry replies happily, grabbing Danny's notebook from his clutches and flipping through each page, recalling the songs him and/or Dougie have helped Danny write and play their designated instruments with.

"Here!" Dougie says, stopping Harry at the page where Danny had written his list. He's pointing at the pretty handwriting at the bottom of the list, clearly Tom Fletcher's handwriting. Danny's eyes widen and he snatches his notebook back from the couple, reading over the note about 4905820 times before he's pretty sure Tom's the one that's written it.

_"Meet me underneath the bleachers after school. (Don't think dirty, Jones.) - Tom :)"_

Danny's looking up from the notebook and his jaw has dropped on the floor. Harry is laughing loudly and Dougie is shooing him away. Danny's not sure what he's saying because everything is muted and all he can hear is Tom's voice reciting the words she's written down. Suddenly, he's dashing down the hallway to his locker. He shoves his notebook back in his backpack and takes out the only thing he needs from his locker; his black acoustic guitar.

Minutes later, he's underneath the bleachers. He was quite reluctant to go under there, considering it's a popular place for making out. Especially during a football game. But no one's there, and the only person he sees is a familiar head of blonde hair reading intensely from a huge textbook. Danny smiles to himself as he quietly walks towards her. Tom doesn't realize how smart she really is.

He's sitting next to her, poking her arm softly and she gasps, looking up and straight into Danny's eyes. Danny smiles slightly and looks at her textbook. "Which subject is that?" He asks as he points at her textbook.

Tom returns the smile and replies meekly, "It's actually an astronomy textbook. Nothing to do with school, actually."

Danny's eyebrows rise with interest. "Ah. So... you want to be an astronomer?"

Tom nods, her smile shy as she tucks strands of hair behind her ear. "Uh, yeah. If that doesn't work, an astronaut would be cool. Even better, actually." She's not sure why she doesn't move to why she's asked Danny to meet her here in the first place. She's cancelled a 'date' with George today for this.

"That's really cool. I wouldn't have expected you to be into that. I thought you would be an actress or something, ya know, because everyone says that's what you plan on doing. But you're really smart, so I'm not really that surprised about you going the astronomer or astronaut route," Danny adds with a thoughtful look. Tom's eyes widen in shock. She's never told anyone about her real interests, and she's not sure why she's letting Danny know about them, out of all the people she knows.

"T-thank you," Tom stutters as she begins to blush deeply. Unlike George, Danny's showing so much interest in her, it's actually making her _swoon_.

"So, why am I here?" Danny asks. He puts his guitar aside and turns his body around so he's facing Tom with a friendly smile. Once again, Tom finds herself returning the smile.

"I-uh, I read everything in your notebook. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Danny shakes his head. His anger towards the fact that Mrs. Beesly showed Tom his notebook has dissolved. Besides, she hasn't rejected him. In fact, Tom invited _him_, so he doesn't have anyone to be angry at.

"It's alright. I just don't understand why you need to tell me that. I kinda expected you to just shake it off, ya know," Danny shrugs, clasping his hands together. "Nothing important. Me, ya know. Just another guy that likes you, yeah?"

Tom furrows her eyebrows, her dark brown eyes swirling in confusion. "Why would you think that? What makes you think you're 'just another guy'?" She asks, holding her hands up making air quotation signs.

Danny's head whips up, his expression shocked. "I... what?"

Tom sighs, struggling to figure out what she wants to say.

"I'm at a falling out with George. I mean, we used to be so infatuated with each other. But now that I've been kinda watching you these past couple of days - not in creepy way or anything - George's no importance to me anymore. I don't even know what made me attracted to him in the first place. It was probably his looks, because nothing about him was anything I ever wanted-"

"Or deserve," Danny cuts in. Tom is taken aback by the truth in that, but she continues.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I, just, no one's ever liked me like you. When I read your list, I finally realized that maybe it's not George who is the one. I need a guy who'll respect me for who I _really_ am, and like me for who I really am, too. And, I think that's you," Tom finishes. She closes her textbook and sets it aside, looking straight into Danny's eyes, whose eyes were visibly brighter and happier than before.

"Really?" Danny asks giddily. Tom chuckles. "Yeah. It's the first thing I've ever been 100% sure about."

* * *

"Dan, where are you?" Dougie asked nervously in the phone. Harry and him were already at prom and Danny hasn't arrived within the first hour. He was chewing on his nails while Harry went off to get the pair some punch.

**"I'm coming, mate! Don't worry. Just keep an eye on George. I'm scared he's gonna kick me in the balls when I enter."**

"Wait, why would George wanna damage your genitals when you arrive? I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know you exist," Dougie frowned.

**"You'll see."** Dougie could hear the smirk in Danny's voice, and he wasn't sure whether he did something good or bad.

Suddenly, over all the loud music and chatter was the sound of the annoyingly squeaky doors of the Gym. Dougie sighed with relief and tried his best to look over the sea of people, but failed despite his height.

"Babe, you're gonna kill your neck if you try to look any higher," Harry giggled at him from behind, handing Dougie the cup of punch he promised him.

"Ew, I taste vodka," Dougie said, wrinkling his nose as he took a sip.

"Don't act like you don't love it. Anyway, who're you looking for?" Harry asked, doing the same as Dougie was but successfully doing so.

"Danny and his 'date'," Dougie replied with air quotations.

"Don't be sarcastic, babe, I'm sure the guy's got a-"

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor and he almost collapsed on poor little Dougie.

"What?! Did you see him? How hot is she?" Dougie asked frantically. He attempted to jump as high as he could. He could see Danny walking towards them with a big smile, but he couldn't see the girl he was holding hands with. Albeit, Harry wasn't responding, and that was making Dougie really impatient until Danny had finally arrived to their area of the gym, and he too, had his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted with the widest grin he could ever make.

He stood in front of his two shocked friends in a slick and new tuxedo and hair gelled back like Elvis Presley. The only piece out-of-place were his shoes; his typical ratty black Converse.

Next to him stood Tom in a peach gown, a shade darker than her pale skin. It glittered underneath the dim lighting of the gym. Her face looked equally radient with her long dirty blonde locks twirled up in a loose bun.

"This is new," Harry shrugged, dusting off some imaginary dust off his shoulders and giving Tom a firm handshake. "You takin' care of our Danny boy well, are ya?"

Tom rolled her eyes, but smiled and replied, "Yeah. He's in a new suit, ain't 'e?"

Harry returned the smile and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for that. Now he owns something classy besides that wrinkly light green dress shirt that should've been thrown away _ages _ago."

"Taken care of," Tom winked.

"She's a Godsend, Danny boy," Harry grinned, patting Danny on the back.

"Thanks?" Danny scoffed with a small smile.

Harry smiled and dragged Dougie away, who was just starting up a bubbly chat with Tom. "Let's dance, Butty."

Danny turned to Tom, and looked around at all the people surrounding them. They all glanced at the odd couple with critical eyes, making Danny feel uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Are you sure you wanna be my girlfriend? This... this is kinda weird," Danny muttered as he held Tom's hands in his.

"I'm here with you now, so obviously, I do," Tom giggled with a reassuring smile. "Let's just dance everyone away. Just focus on me."

Tom held Danny's hands tighter and led them to the middle of the dance floor. She waited until Danny was looking into her eyes, and then she placed his large hands on her waist. She wrapped her skinny arms around Danny's neck and swayed her hips side to side, making small sidesteps with her feet.

"Look at me," Tom whispered, kissing Danny's cheek tenderly. Danny did as he was told, leaning his forehead against hers. Soon enough, all he could see was Tom and everyone else disappeared into a mysterious darkness.

"What do you see?"

Danny let his eyes wander around the room for a bit. Everyone was blurry and almost non-existant. Except for Harry and Dougie inappropriately dirty dancing in the corner of the crowd to the slowest song in the world, but Danny wouldn't expect them to do any slow dancing for the night.

He then looked at Tom, and grinned. Only she was crystal clear. Just like every other day before they met underneath the bleachers. She was all he saw.

"Just you."


End file.
